carceralwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline of World Wars
[[wikipedia:World_War_I|'World War I ']]' (The Great War)' Dates: July 18th 1914 - November 11th 1918 Casualties: ~21,000,000 Wounded ~16,500,000 Killed; Allies ''5,700,000 Soldiers Lost. ''Axis 4,000,000 Soldiers Lost. 6,800,000 Civlians Killed. Many others M.I.A or P.O.W. Population of the World in 1914: ~1.8 Billion [[wikipedia:World_War_II|'World War II]]' (War of Axis Aggression)' '''''Dates: (Axis Aggression Prior Not Included) September 1st 1939 - September 2nd 1945 Casualties: Military: 22,000,000-25,000,000; Civilians: 40,000,000 to 52,000,000 Allies Over 16,000,000 Soldiers K.I.A, Over 45,000,000 Civilians Killed Axis Over 8,000,000 Soldiers K.I.A., Over 4,000,000 Civilians Killed Many others M.I.A. or P.O.W. Population of the World in 1939: ~2.3 Billion RLA - Humanity War (Apocalypse from Beyond) Humanity already was struggling. Resources were scarce, relations were tense, and the Union Project was one of the few things keeping the world together. Queen Gladias, a powerful AI and leader of the Robot Liberation Army, creates even more chaos before attacking. Kelly Rötlich leads humanity through the devastation. Gladias, who'd taken this as a joke, finds her army defeated by the deployment of a virus that turned it against itself. Ultimately, humanity is temporarily unified and forges an alliance with the RLA. Dates: January 20, 2029/January 5, 2030 - December 16, 2032 Casualties: Catastrophic. Humanity: ''5,330,000,000 estimated. Actual numbers unknown. ''Robot Liberation Army: Absolutely devastated due to virus. Losses impossible to calculate. Population of the World in 2030: 8.2 billion. 65% killed. War Against the Hunger "Fear them. Fear her." '' When Strategic Arms Corporation accidentally awakens an ancient, parasitic race, it quickly proceeds to try and consume humanity- the hand that fed it. This is the first war to take place away from Earth. A vast majority colonists and navy members died, determined to keep them away from home. While the Hunger was ultimately defeated, spacefaring humanity took on a much darker, imperial stance. Dates: February 1, 2075 to August 2, 2105. Casualties: Several colonies and ships. Approximately 1 billion lives lost. Population of Humanity in 2075: 4.1 billion. 25% lost. Population of the Fleet/Colonies: 1.5 billion. The Imperial Expansion ''"The paths of greed and vanity will always lead to one's downfall." In the wake of the War on the Hunger, humanity emerged a tight-knit, radical group in the stars. They became machiavellian. Even more so, they were militaristic and ruled by fear that another group could destroy them all. Consequently, they expanded mostly by force for a good 15 years straight. However, when it cost the life of Chell, Gladias's heir, the alliance between humanity and the RLA is broken. Earth is ground-bound, much of its archives erased, and it loses pivotal resources that came with both humanity's colonizing efforts and the massive RLA help. Very few helpful things are left behind. Dates: 2106 - 2021 Casualties: All indirect. Hard to calculate. Population of the Fleet/Colonies in 2106: 500 million. 'World War III (The War to End All Wars)' "I know not with what weapons World War III will be fought, but World War IV will be fought with sticks and stones." '' When the rest of humanity was barred from the stars and most RLA resources abruptly cut off and taken back, Earth once more began dividing. Between agricultural and water strains, increased temperatures, less minerals, and less natural resources available, ultimately countries and corporations turned on each other. It featured high fragmentation bombs, cyber attacks, assaults against civilians, and a complete breakdown of social order. This arguably sent humanity back over a century technology. The Union Project cracked under pressure, spreading throughout the world and to the secret Carceral State. 'Dates:' March 21, 2130 - October 17, 2135'' Casualties: Catastrophic. Approximately 3 billion. Population of Earth in 2130: ''~7 billion '''World War IV (The War That Destroyed Unity) "The work of a thousand years is nothing but rubble." While relations were tense prior to this, most made a compact to not fight each other again. They focused on technological development, making Earth much more sustainable in terms of energy. Many issues, however, like inequality, were swept under the rug. The outbreak of World War IV started with aggression from a collection of break off states from a myriad of countries. With Earth recovering, Despite being the shortest World War, not even lasting 4 full years, it had a devasting long term effect. The enemy states lost terribly to the world powers. However, there were conflicts over who should get what territory, where they belonged, and more. This would remain a contention point up until the next war. Russia, meanwhile, repeated history, making a sharp turn left under its charismatic leader and gobbling up many rogue states. '''''Dates: October 29th 2350- July 31st 2354 Casualties: At least 750 million. Population of the World in 2350: ~9 billion. 'World War V (The Carceral War)' "A man once said that war never changes. They lied." The current World War, commonly referred to as the Carceral War, has redefined the concept of war. In not even a year they matched and soon exceeded the total casualties of the previous World War. The frightening part is that a heavy majority of the casualties were caused by only one nation in such a short period of time. The Carceral State is currently considered the strongest and most brutal military fighting force in the history of the world by far, having exterminated notable percentages of the world population with minimal damage to their own forces. However, it is also interesting to note that many believe Russia (in their recent Imperialist gestures prior to the outbreak) are secretly allied to the Carceral State, are a part of the state, or have done what the Carceral State has actually done. Dates: ''Late 2393 - Ongoing ''Casualties: ~900 Million in the African Conquest, ~750 Million in the American Eradication, >500 Million Asian Annihilation, Uncounted Millions in Other Regions and the CS. Total: >3 Billion Population of the World in 2393: ~9 billion, Excluding Carceral State Population